Completely Lost
by Ellis97
Summary: During a tour boat voyage, our heroes are stranded on a deserted island with their arch-enemies, Boris and Natasha. While trying to find a way off the island, Peabody discovers something very drastic is about to occur on the island. Also, Dudley has some fierce competition when a new Mountie arrives at the camp.
1. Cruise Line Calamity

**Author's Note:**

 **Welcome to another adventure with everyone's favorite moose, squirrel, and dog. In this, it's time for a tropical island adventure!**

* * *

Frostbite Falls is always a pretty crisp place, but it is also a rare occassion when it becomes quite perfectly nice and warm enough for a sailing adventure, and that's where we find our heroes, Rocket J. Squirrel, Bullwinkle Moose, and Mr. Peabody ready for a nice boat ride with their good friend, Captain Peter Peachfuzz.

"Alrighty boys! Ready for a nice, sailing adventure?" asked Peachfuzz.

"You bet your sweet bibby we are!" Bullwinkle fist pumped. "I am so glad to be exploring the great wide blue! You know, my grampy was a famous sailor!"

"I'm excited too, Bullwinkle." Rocky added. "I've heard of flying squirrels, but not sailing squirrels."

"I am not here to have fun, I am here to observe the ocean and do experiments on it's flora and fauna." Mr. Peabody said, bored.

"Oh Mr. Peabody, you are always such a party puss." Bullwinkle said.

"Hop on everyone!" Captain Peachfuzz exclaimed. "Early bird catches the bagel!"

"It's 'worm', captain." Peabody deadpanned. "Not 'bagel'"

"Now why would a worn eat a bagel?" asked Peachfuzz. "That's just downright ridiculous."

Peabody slapped his forehead in annoyance. "Can we just get this overwith?"

"Sure." said Peachfuzz. "Just as soon as these other passengers arrive."

"Other passengers?" asked Rocky.

"Didn't I mention? Some people just called and say that they want to explore the bay with us as well." said Peachfuzz.

"Uh...no." Peabody said bluntly.

"Oh well. Must've slipped my mind." Peachfuzz shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere over in a rinky dink motel in Frostbite Falls, those two badniks, Boris and Natasha were contacting their fearless leader, Fearless Leader.

"Fearless Leader, we have infiltrated ship!" Boris told Fearless Leader on his communication watch.

"Excellent! Now you know what you must do, Badenov!" said Fearless Leader. "When the captain is turned around, you vill start a mutiny and drive ze boat right to ze remote island down the way. When I arrive with my copter, you vill leave moose, dog, squirrel, and sea captain on ze island, and WE VILL FINALLY BE RID OF MOOSE, DOG, AND SQUIRREL!"

"Is so dastardly and wicked." Boris rubbed his hands together. "Come Natasha! We must get rid of moose, dog, and squirrel!"

"Right behind you Boris, darling." said Natasha.

Disguised as two simple tourists, the two scoundrels arrived at the docks, where they saw our intrepid heroes getting ready to sail the bay.

"Alright everybody! Ready for a ride on the boat?" said Peachfuzz.

"Yes, we're ready mon captain!" Bullwinkle saluted.

"Now let us make haste." said Mr. Peabody. "I am really wanting to study the flora and fauna of the deep."

"Off we go!" Peachfuzz started the boat and sailed off.

At that same time, our favorite trio was conversing with the disguised Boris and Natasha.

"Nice to meet you, boys." Boris shook the gang's hands. "I am the millionaire, Edwin Vandercraft III and this is my lovely wife, Muffy."

"Pleased to meet you, dallink." Natasha let out her hand.

"Yes, indeed." Peabody shook Natasha's hand.

"So, what exactly brings you fellers to our fair small town of Frostbite Falls?" asked Rocky. "Nothing interesting ever happens here."

"Unless you count the talking moose, squirrel, and dog." Bullwinkle pointed out.

"Of course we are not here for tourism, we are here on business." said Boris.

"Business?" Rocky raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, we are large CEOs of napkin industry!" Boris chuckled. "Ever heard phrase, 'Pass the napkins?' I wrote that myself."

"Do not be ridiculous." said Peabody. "I just so happen to know that Warren B. Napkington coined that phrase."

"Don't believe everything you read, boyo." Boris deadpanned.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the command deck, Captain Peachfuzz was looking at the map to where they possibly were on the ocean.

"Let's see...if we turn this way, take a left there, we should end right into the Mighty Missipisppi!" He said to himself as he looked at the map.

"Hey Captain!" Rocky exclaimed. "Where are we?"

Peachfuzz came right to the passengers to guide them. "Well, we are right underneath the undersea kingdom of Atlantis! It was founded by Lance Armstrong, who landed right on Saturn and-"

"Um Captain Peachfuzz?" Peabody tried to speak.

Peachfuzz ignored Peabody. "Not now, little doggy. As I was saying, Atlantis was founded by Lance Armstrong and-"

"Captain Peachfuzz!" Rocky tried to intervene.

Peachfuzz ignored and continued talking. "...He used it to build condos, miniature malls, and those 'Make Your Own Donut' places. Then, in 1989, George Washington..."

"Mon Capty-Ton..." Bullwinkle tried to interrupt.

Peachfuzz continued. "...then, there was a movie about Will Smith underwater, which in turn-"

"CAPTAIN!" the passengers shouted.

"Yes?" Captain Peachfuzz answered.

"Not to be rude, but who is driving the boat?" Mr. Peabody questioned.

"Oh that..." Peachfuzz said thoughtfully. "I just let those two nice billionaire tourists take the wheel."

* * *

Of course, that had been a terrible idea because at that moment, Boris and Natasha were having a transmission with their tyrannical dictator-to-be on their video watches.

"Fearless Leader, we have taken over the boat." Boris spoke into his video watch. "Not to mention, we have moose, dog, and squirrel on boat as well."

"Perfect! Badenov! You must get that boat to ze island and recover that treasure!" said Fearless Leader. "If you do not, I will destroy you myself!"

"Of course, master." Boris chuckled. "Transmission over."

The little man ended the transmission and turned to his sexy partner.

"Natasha! Is island nearby?" Boris asked Natasha.

"Yes Boris, dallink." said Natasha. "Island is eight kilometers north."

"Step on it." Boris said.

"Of course, darling." Natasha said as she stepped on the gas pedal.

The boat then started going much faster and closer to the island. Due to the speed, our heroes had fallen to the back on the boat.

"Jeepers! What's going on?" said Bullwinkle.

"I think we're going faster, Bullwinkle." said Rocky.

"At the velocity we are going at, it would seem that we are most likely to crash into something." said Peabody.

"What makes you say that, little doggy?" asked Peachfuzz.

"Because there is a giant rock approximately five kilometers away from us." Peabody pointed to a giant rock in front of some sort of island.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" the gang shouted.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like our heroes are in quite a conundrum right now. Will they stop the boat from crashing? Stay tuned for our next chapter, "Island of Peril" or "Bullwinkle's Island."**


	2. Dudley Meets His Match

Our story opens up in the Royal Canadian Mountie Camp, where we see all the Mounties getting ready for their meeting.

"Alright listen up, Mounties." said Inspector Fenwick.

The officers were all talking to each other, ignoring the inspector's words.

"Allow me to handle this, daddy." said Nell.

The orange-haired damsel grabbed a megaphone and spoke into it to get the Mounties' attention.

"QUIET!" She shouted.

The Mounties stopped what they were doing and sat in place.

"Thank you." Nell returned to her sweet voice. "Continue father."

"Why yes, of course." Inspector Fenwick cleared his throat. "Anyways, I bet you are all wondering why I called you Mounties here today. Well, it's to introduce our newest member of the force."

"Newest member?" Dudley thought. "I bet he's probably one of those ambitious young men, who are skinny and need pros like me to guide them."

Inspector Fenwick cleared his throat, "Gentlemen of the Mounties, I hereby present to you, Rock Granite!"

The Mounties cheered as a big, hunky, muscular man with a nice chin walked up to the stage.

"Oh boy..." Dudley thought as he saw Rock.

"Would you like to say a few words, Granite?" Fenwick handed Granite a microphone.

"Of course, Inspector." Granite boasted. "My fellow Mounties, I believe it is time that Canada had a real officer. One who always gets his man! By this time next week, I will have completely stopped all crime in the province!"

"That will be the day." Dudley rolled his eyes.

* * *

The very next day, Dudley and his Horse had been going on patrol in the city.

"You know Horse, this is a pretty peaceful day." said Dudley. "It seems as if nothing bad can happen today."

Just then, Dudley heard a high-pitched scream from across the street.

"Holy smokes! There's some trouble over on Broad Street!" Dudley exclaimed. "We must stop that criminal!"

Dudley and Horse sped through the streets and saw an old man and a robber at gunpoint.

"Halt you fiend!" Dudley ordered. "Unhand that poor old man! In the name of Ca-"

But before Dudley could stop the criminal, Rock Granite got in his way and started apprehending the criminal. Next thing you know, the crook was tied right down to the ground.

"All in a day's work for Rock Granite." Granite boasted.

While the crowd cheered for Granite, Dudley looked over from afar.

"Don't worry Horse, that was just a lucky break." Dudley told his faithful companion. "We will get the next crook, I guarantee it!"

Dudley didn't know how wrong he was, because over the next several days, Granite had been stopping crimes before any other Mountie could. He saved a kitten, stopped a falling train, saved people from a burning building, arrested several robbers, and even started winning over the inspector.

"I do not believe this, Nell." Dudley said as he read an article in the paper with Granite on the front. "This new Granite guy has gotten it right out of the bag."

"He must have had some real training over at the academy, Dudley." Nell remarked.

"Too good if you ask me." Dudley said. "I think it's just dumb luck."

"Yeah, as if you haven't had any of that before." Nell rolled her eyes. "But don't worry, Dudley. You and the other Mounties will solve a crime soon enough."

* * *

Nell did not know how wrong she was, because it wasn't too long before Granite had taken care of every crook in town and Fenwick was holding an assembly to reward him with a medal of honor, much to the disdain of the other Mounties.

"Pure luck." Dudley grumbled in the audience.

"...And so, by the power vested in me by Mother Canada, I hereby grant you with this lovely medal of honor." Fenwick said as he put the medal around Granite's neck. "It has been an honor and privilege to have you aboard the Mounties."

"Of course it is, Inspector." Granite smirked.

"This all makes me think of my days as a Mountie, and it makes me see how inadequate I am compared to you." Inspector Fenwick sighed. "Even if I tried with all my veteran knowledge and training, I'd never be able to get to the crime scene like you do."

"Of course not, Inspector." Granite smugly said. "You'd have to know about the crime in advance, like I do."

Fenwick gasped. "SAY WHAT?!"

Nell and the Mounties gasped at what Granite just said.

"I-I-mean, of course, Inspector!" said Granite. "For Canada and all that jazz."

"Hmmm...either there is something fishy about that Granite fellow or that tuna fish sandwich I had earlier is having a bad aftertaste." Dudley whispered to his horse. "We had better see what is going on, Horse."

Sometime later, Dudley, Nell, and Horse secretly followed Granite downtown to see what was his secret.

"Remind me why we are spying on Granite, Nell?" Dudley whispered to Nell. "It goes against my Mountie code of honor."

"Dudley, if we want to figure out how Granite seems to get to the crime scene faster than you and the others, we have to do some eavesdropping." Nell said. "Besides, for all we know, this could be part of some government conspiracy in the states."

"I see the logic in that." Dudley rubbed his chin.

Horse rolled his eyes.

While the trio were hiding behind a bush, Granite was walking on a sidewalk and he saw a little boy minding his own business.

"Heh heh, this should be easy." He evilly grinned.

When nobody was looking, Granite kicked the little boy into the busy street, where a truck was approaching.

"AAAHHHH!" shouted the little boy as the trucks tried to stop.

Grinning devilishly, Granite zoomed and pushed the little boy out of the way, saving his life.

"You saved me, officer." said the little boy.

"Of course I did, I'm Rock Granite." Granite said smugly.

Dudley, Nell and Horse glared at Granite's glory basking with bitter contempt.

"That no good scoundrel!" Nell growled. "He's been causing crimes so he can get all the glory!"

"That goes against the Mountie Code of Honor!" Dudley said. "We must report him to your father at once, Nell!"

The three went to the inspector to inform him of Granite's bad deeds, but he just laughed at them.

"That's the most ridiculous story I've ever heard!" Fenwick laughed. "Granite may be just a rookie, but he's the best crime fighter we've ever had."

"But it's true, my captain." said Dudley. "Granite is a fraud!"

"I've had enough of your jealousy, Do-Right!" said Fenwick. "Get out of my office!"

Dudley, Nell and Horse went outside and tried to think of something.

"How are we going to convince your father that Granite is a fraud?" Dudley asked Nell.

"He will figure out on his own, Dudley." said Nell.

"I do not understand, Nell." said Dudley.

"You'll see Dudley, you'll see..." Nell smirked.

* * *

In just about an hour, some bandits started rioting amongst the town and shooting all over the place, but the citizens weren't worried at all. They thought Granite would save the day. At the Mountie camp, the inspector casually walked up to Granite.

"Hey Granite, there's a riot in town, go get it." He said apathetically.

"What?" Granite raised his eyebrows. "But I didn't-"

Just then, the bandits grabbed Granite and started attacking him in the center of the town square, leaving the muscle-bound meathead helpless.

"Oh no!" shouted a random citizen. "Mr. Granite is in trouble! Won't somebody save him?!"

"I shall, madame!" Dudley boldly said as he entered with his horse. "For Canada, where we live by some annoying moral code!"

Dudley and Horse made it to the scene and approached the struggling Granite, who was trying to get from the crooks' grasp.

"Save me! Save me!" Granite pathetically begged.

"And why should I do that? You're Rock Granite, the greatest Mountie in the world!" Dudley glared at Granite. "Give me one reason why I should help you!"

"I-I-can't stop the crooks..." Granite stammered.

"What do you mean, 'you can't'?" Dudley asked.

"I can't because I've been setting up crimes so I could deceive the public and look like a hero." Granite whimpered.

The crowd all gasped at the revelation.

"I should have known. No Mountie can get to a crime scene at the speed of light!" Dudley proclaimed. "It is like I always say, when you're a Mountie, you must alwa-"

"DO RIGHT!" Granite shouted.

"Oh right!" Dudley said.

Long story short, Dudley stopped the bandits and saved Granite. Just then, Inspector Fenwick approached Granite with a real death glare.

Fenwick didn't say a word and immediately stripped Granite of his Mountie uniform, leaving him in his underwear.

Granite stammered, "Sir...I...I..."

"Get out!" the inspector said bluntly.

Granite stormed off in his underwear, defeated.

Inspector Fenwick cleared his throat when he approached Dudley, "Listen Do-Right, I want to...apologize for not suspecting anything about Granite, and I hope you and the other Mounties can learn something from this."

"Why yes, Inspector Fenwick!: Dudley boasted. "Today, I have learned a great lesson about integrity, civic duty, truth..."

While Dudley was giving a mind numbing speech to the inspector, Nell was with the bandits and handing them some money.

"Thanks for the help, boys." said Nell. "Here's something for the old actor's school."

"Anything for our old college roomie." said the first actor.

"Say, if you ever need a moose, I do a mean moose." said another actor. "Arooo, arooo..."

Nell raised an eyebrow, "Um..."

"Big nose, antlers, whole deal." said the actor.

"Just get outta here." Nell deadpanned.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Just goes to show that if you fake it, you'll never make it! Now that Granite has been exposed for the despicable fraud he is, let's see how Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Mr. Peabody are doing on that island!**


	3. Island Adventures

Last time we left our heroes, they were going on a nice tour boat sailing adventure, but due to a little mishap by a cleverly disguised Boris and Natasha, they had ended up stranded on a desert island.

"Dessert? Boy, I sure could go for a mooseberry pie right now!" Bullwinkle said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Not dessert, Bullwinkle! Desert!" Rocky corrected him. "Meaning that this is an island inhabited by no one!"

"So does that mean I don't get any pie?" Bullwinkle asked.

"Never mind!" said Rocky. "We need to think of a way off the island!"

"I concur, Rocky." Mr. Peabody nodded. "Does anybody here have any bright ideas?"

Everybody looked at at each other with blank faces.

"Good, cause my superior brain has quite a few." said Mr. Peabody. "We need to find fresh water and food on the island. Captain Peachfuzz and I will look for some."

"Right in front of ya, Mr. Peabody!" Peachfuzz saluted.

"And you the rest of you will have to find a way to get people to rescue us." Peabody added.

"Sure thing, Mr. Peabody!" Rocky exclaimed. "Bullwinkle and I can handle it! Can't we Bullwinkle?"

"Sure Rock, I guess so." Bullwinkle shrugged.

"Come along captain." said Peabody.

As soon as Mr. Peabody and Captain Peachfuzz left to find food and water, Boris and Natasha were concocting their devious scheme.

"Okay Natasha, I have dynamite, ready to blow up volcano." Boris whispered to his lover/partner in crime.

"Terrific darling," Natasha whispered. "Once we call Fearless Leader, moose, dog, squirrel and that crazy man will be left on island and end up as ashes."

"Oh I can hardly contain myself." Boris laughed evilly.

"Hey! You two!" said Rocky. "What are ya doing?"

"Eh, nothing!" Boris grinned nervously. "Just telling joke."

"Oh, well are you gonna help us with the signal?" asked Rocky.

"Nope, we are going to find food to eat on island." Boris fibbed.

"Suit yourself." Bullwinkle shrugged. "Come on Rock, let's set out a signal."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Peabody and Captain Peachfuzz had been searching through the jungle for some food and fresh water.

"Is that food or fresh water?" Peachfuzz pointed to a tree.

"No captain, that is a palm tree." said Peabody.

"Is that food or fresh water?" Peachfuzz pointed a rock.

"No, that is a rock." Peabody deadpanned.

"Is that food or fresh water?" Peachfuzz pointed to some sort of vine.

"No, that is some sort of vine." Mr. Peabody said, starting to get annoyed. "How about instead of asking if something is food or water, why don't you try to look around and see something that might be food or water, then show it to me?"

"Okay." said Peachfuzz.

"It's like Sherman but with a sailor suit." Peabody thought to himself.

After searching for a while, Peachfuzz found something.

"Hey Mr. Peabody, I found some food and/or water." He said.

"Really?" Mr. Peabody turned around. "What did you find, my captain?"

"This stripey looking stick." Peachfuzz showed Mr. Peabody a striped and vicious looking snake.

"AAAAHHH!" Peabody shouted.

* * *

Over on the other side of the island, Boris and Natasha were trying to find their way to the volcano.

"Boris darling, are we getting closer to volcano?" asked Natasha. "Heels are killing my feet. Moreso than usual."

"Not now, Natasha." Boris said he looked at the map. "Volcano has to be around here, somewhere."

Just then, Boris ran into some sort of wall. It was the volcano.

"Looks like we have made it, Natasha." He chuckled nervously.

"Yes darling, now let us get to work." said Natasha.

"Of course." Boris laughed manically as he took out some sticks of dynamite.

* * *

Back on the beach, Rocky and Bulllwinkle had finished writing their distress signal, but not in the way Rocky had in mind.

"Bullwinkle, you said you going to spell, 'S-O-S.'" Rocky said as he pointed to the letters, which spelled, "SEX."

"We were, but you never know Rocky, I might get luckier." Bullwinkle said as he looked at the readers. "You hear that ladies? Bullwinkle is available."

"Now I feel sick." Rocky deadpanned.

Just then, Mr. Peabody and Captain Peachfuzz came back to their friends.

"So boys, how is that distress signal going?" Mr. Peabody asked Rocky and Bullwinkle.

"I think it's going rather well." Bullwinkle pointed to the so-called "distress signal."

"Yes, I see." Peabody rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Peabody, did you see those rich folks anywhere?" Rocky asked. "They went into the jungle."

"Sorry Rocky, I haven't seen them." Mr. Peabody shook his head.

"Jeepers, I sure hope they're okay." Bullwinkle said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the jungle, Boris and Natasha were inside the volcano, ready to carry out their dastardly plan.

"Okay Natasha, all of dynamite has been placed in volcano." said Boris.

"Terrific Boris." Natasha said. "Now to contact Fearless Leader."

Using her Pottsylvanian videophone, Natasha contacted Fearless Leader as she just literally described.

"Hello?" Fearless Leader's image came onscreen.

"Fearless Leader, we have loaded volcano with explosives and set charges." Natasha told her leader. "Soon enough, we will be done with moose, dog, and squirrel."

"Good, I am sending you my private helicopter right now." Fearless Leader said. "As soon as I am close, you must blow up the volcano."

"Of course, Fearless Leader." Natasha hung up the videophone.

Boris and Natasha started laughing manically for their evil plan to finally come to act.

* * *

Back on the beach, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody and Captain Peachfuzz were trying to ponder a way to escape the island.

"We could try making a giant slingshot." suggested Bullwinkle. "That way, we'll be able to fly all the way home."

"Poor, simple moose, don't you know that we're already too far from the mainland and we'll just end up back into the ocean, regardless of the velocity we are going at." Peabody stuck his nose in the air.

"Huh?" asked Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Peachfuzz.

"It means we won't be able to slingshot ourselves home." Peabody deadpanned.

"Oh..." said the others.

"And I can't fly all of us back home." Rocky added. "It would be too heavy for me."

"So here's my idea!" Peabody proclaimed. "It just so happens that Captain Peachfuzz and I found some bamboo planted all around the jungle. We can use it to build us a boat."

"Hokey smoke! That's a great idea, Mr. Peabody!" Rocky exclaimed. "Do you really think we can do that?"

* * *

To make a long story short, they did.

"Alright boys, we've done it." said Mr. Peabody. "Now all we need to do is get out of here."

"But Mr. Peabody, what about those rich guys?" asked Rocky. "We can't leave without them!"

At that same time, Boris and Natasha were hiding in the bushes, ready to start their sinister plan.

"Ready Boris?" Natasha asked her partner.

"Been ready!" Boris manically laughed as he pressed a button on his remote.

All of a sudden, the ground started to crumble and shake.

"Wh-wh-what's happening?" Bullwinkle stuttered.

"It seems...the volcano is exploding..." Peabody pointed to the volcano, which started to spew lava.

"Is right, dog!" Boris cackled as he and Natasha came out of the bushes.

The dastardly duo ripped of their disguises and revealed themselves.

"Boris and Natasha!" Our heroes exclaimed.

"Of course." Rocky rolled his eyes.

Just then, Fearless Leader arrived in his copter, ready to pick up Boris and Natasha.

"Volcano is about to explode, and we're escaping with our lives." Boris gloated as he and Natasha climbed up the ladder.

"So long, boys." Natasha laughed.

The three villains then hopped into their copter, ever so sure that their dastardly plan worked.

"Hey! They're getting away!" Rocky exclaimed. "After them!"

"No time! The volcano!" Peabody pointed to the volcano.

Our heroes hopped into the bamboo boat and floated right into the sea.

"Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!" Rocky chanted as the gang rowed the boat.

* * *

At that same time, the Pottsylvanian villains had been escaping in their copter.

"At last, we have finally did it!" Fearless Leader boasted. "We have finally killed moose, dog, and squirrel! Badenov, it seems that you may be in for that promotion after all."

Boris blushed. "Oh Fearless Leader..."

Just then, a flaming rock flew out of the volcano and hit the copter, causing the sinister sentries to be knocked out of their flying machine and right down into the sea.

"Heh! It'll take more than that to outdo Boris Badenov." Boris boasted.

Suddenly, more flying rocks started to fly right near the slimy scoundrels, who then proceeded to swim right to the boat.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" Rocky glared at the evil Russian spies.

"Don't ask! Just row!" Fearless Leader barked.

The flaming rocks started spewing more from the volcano.

"AAAAHHHH!" Everyone screamed as they started to row back to the mainland as fast as possible.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well folks, another episode of the Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Mr. Peabody Show has come and gone! Stay tuned for more coming soon!**


End file.
